the_elegant_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Elegant Life episodes
Season 1 # Horrid Bank Issues: ''Edwin and Charles become bankrupt, and desperately try to get some wonga! # ''Laptop Madness: ''Edwin and Charles realize they haven't got anything to entertain them, so they go and buy a laptop... # ''Parents Are A Comin': ''Edwin's mother is coming to inspect the apartment, and our two protagonists discuss this with Coffy Leland at a cafe. # ''Car For A Day: ''Edwin and Charles decide to buy a new car, but disastrous events occur... # ''Christmas Special: ''Edwin & Charles are invited by Edwin's parents to spend Christmas at their house, but they bring Coffy Leland with them. # ''Drunk: ''Drodovich Stridodovich introduces Edwin and Charles to beer, which leads to disastrous results. # ''Tek-Wok Takeaway: ''Coffy Leland invites the elegant gentlemen to have yoghurt sandwiches with him, but things go wrong. # ''Charles Behind Bars: ''Charles is arrested and put in prison for the murder of Drodovich Stridodovich, and Coffy tries to replace Charles as Edwin's new roommate. Season 2 # ''Carson: ''Edwin and Charles introduce a talking cat named Carson to their apartment. # ''Charles Gets High: '' Charles starts feeling wheezy, so Edwin gets him some pills. But they forgot to read the box.... # ''Rasta Coffy: Coffy Leland returns from a long trip to Jamaica, but comes back to the UK a different man... # Edwin The Butler: ''Edwin is offered a job at Kensington Palace, and Charles gets bored at home in the meantime... # ''A Tale Of Two Sailors: ''Edwin and Charles are bored of the flat, so they decide to go on a luxury yacht trip, but things don't go quite as planned... # ''Carson's New Friend: ''Edwin and Charles think that Carson The Cat is lonely and bored, so they bring him a new friend. But, as usual, things don't go quite as planned... # ''Charles' Bright Ideas: ''Edwin and Charles are robbed by a petty thief, so they try many ways to get their valuables back! # ''The Tramp Squad:'' Coffy Leland assembles a team of peasants to take over Edwin and Charles' apartment. Can Edwin and Charles stop these insane intruders? # ''Dubstep Discovery: ''Edwin and Charles discover a new type of music, which forces them to dance against their wishes, though Carson is immune to it. # ''Oh Mother Russia: ''Edwin and Charles discover that Drodovich Stridodovich was alive all along! He then explains to them how he escaped from the jaws of death. Season 3 # ''A Father's Visit:'' Edwin's bacon-loving father Augustus pops round for a visit, but things go a bit wrong when Edwin and Charles have no bacon to please him. What will they do? # ''Inventions: ''Charles tests his machinery knowledge when he and Edwin decide to build a talking cushion, but little do they know they just built the most intelligent computer on Earth. # ''What Goes Around Comes Around: ''Edwin and Charles receive a surprise visitor... or two. # ''Ginger, Black And Too Much White:'' Nelson, after being kicked out of his home, comes to the attention of Edwin and Charles, after asking them if he could live there. After Carson thinks Nelson is there to replace him, he is asked by Charles to be Nelson's mentor. # ''Renovations And Restorations: A rich businessman comes to Leicester to take over Coffy Leland's old shop, and he asks Charles if he can help him renovate it. # Cast Away... Outside The House:'' Edwin and Charles receive an invite from Drodovich, but get locked outside. Season 4 # ''It's About Time: ''After a two year hiatus, Edwin and Charles are back in a new season! And they receive a visit from Davey Boy, who has surprising news. # ''The Eggisode: Charles realizes how bored he is of having the same dish all the time, and decides to bring home a traditional English dish. However, Edwin's reaction to the new dish is slightly different.... # Trash Talk: As Edwin and Charles prepare to be visited by their Russian comrade Drodovich Stridodovich, they also receive a surprise visitor. After an argument between the whole group, Professor Cushion organizes a fact battle in teams, that makes Edwin and Charles question their friendship.